xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 15
Chapter 15 is a fifteenth chapter of xxxHOLiC. Summary Plot The ghost stories ceremonies has started and Himawari is the first to go. She tells a story about a boy who stayed at a hotel on the top floor. The boy thought that there was a room beside his because the structure of the third floor showed that there should have been a room next to his but instead, there was a wall there, not another room. At night, the boy could hear creaking sounds from the wall where the other room should have been. The boy went and complained to the manager and the manager said that it always happened, the creaking, scratching sound. After many complaints from the boy and other customers, the manager agreed to break down the wall and when they did, they found a room like the others but all over the walls were the words "Father let me out" in blood. When Himawari finishes her story, Domeki teases Watanuki for being scared before volunteering to tell the next story. He says that it was a true story that happened to his grandfather. One day his grandfather was walking down the street and saw a strange woman. He thought to himself "That woman looks like a spirit," and the woman turned to him and said "How did you know?" After Domeki finishes, the door to the temple start shaking and Watanuki asks if Domeki's family is trying to get in. Domeki says that beyond that door is only another room and inside that room is a dead worker. The door continues to shake and Watanuki gets frightened, telling Himawari that they must leave but Yuuko tells them that they can't go because the four candles that they lit at the beginning act as a protective barrier but if they leave the room, they will no longer be protected. Yuuko says that the ghost stories ceremony must be completed before leaving and that it will finish after four rounds. Watnuki continues with his story, telling about a day when he was sick at home and resting on his bed. Suddenly, a boy appeared at his window and asked him how he was doing. After telling the boy that he was okay, the boy left. Later on, Watanuki looked out of the window and realized that it was three stories high. Suddenly, it is Yuuko's turn. She doesn't tell a full story but rather turns everyone's attention to the wall behind her. There is a huge shadow of a girl with long hair kneeling down. Afterwards, footsteps come from the ceiling and then the whole room shakes. Watanuki asks if it is an earthquake but then Yuuko tells everyone to look at the water basin and strangely enough, the water is completely still. The room then stops shaking but Himawari tells Watnuki to look behind him. Behind Watanuki are the shadows of a group of people. Suddenly, the candles burn out and Yuuko says that the barrier is broken. Then, arms reach out of the wall and grab Watanuki, pulling him back. Watnuki fights against the hands but they are too strong. Yuuko turns to Domeki and tells him to get the bow leaning against the wall and shoot it at the hands. Domeki complains saying that he doesn't have any arrows to which Yuuko replies that if he is "The One," he won't need any arrows. Domeki does what he is told and shoots at the hands. Even without an arrow, the hands dissolve into smoke that Mokona then eats. When Mokona has finished eating, Himawari talks with him. She tells Watanuki that he is super cute and fluffy, much to the annoyance of Watanuki. At the end of the night, everybody sits on Domeki's porch eating watermelon slices. Watanuki asks Domeki what came shooting out of the bow if he had no arrows. Yuuko answers by saying that it was just air but that Domeki has the unusual talent to excorcise evil spirits. Domeki then says that he probably got the talent from his grandfather. Domeki then leaves to bring tea and Himawari goes with him. When they are gone, Yuuko starts to explain to Watanuki that since Domeki repells spirits, while Watanuki is near Domeki, spirits will not be attracted to him, therefore, Watanuki must spend all the time he can beside Domeki. Then, Domeki and Himawari come back with the beverages and suddenly Yuuko turns to Mokona and promises him that from then on, things will be more interesting. Characters *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuko Ichihara *Mokona Modoki (Larg) *Shizuka Domeki *Himawari Kunogi Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Content Category:Media